User talk:Kai-De-Avalon
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Seirei Seirei no Mi: Model Sylph page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, MARINES!!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] '''Hey! I'm the KING HERE!!! GIVE ME COOKIES!!!!!' Oh hey? I can help you around here! Admiral [[User:Galcion|''' Galcion']] Table Flip ATTACK!!! Admiral [[User:Generalzer0|' Generalzer0']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Roronoa Senshi|'Roronoa Senshi']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Welcome to the wiki ^.^ You can ask anyone for help here and if you want one of your characters to join a crew alot of people might accept ^.^ Also so you don't get in trouble it's a good idea to check the DF store to see if a DF is taken before you make it :P I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 13:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) offers still there :P collab offers with me stay for awhile xD I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 18:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Some type of event that makes Kai and the Rainbow Pirates allies ^.^ (not crewmembers theres a difference :P) I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 18:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) cool :P and just so you know you cannot use pictures of One Piece characters here T.T I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 18:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) cool :P I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 18:59, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Rob Luuci's brother Sure, only there are a few details. Said brother mysteriously vanished 2-3 years before Luffy became a pirate. I'm not sure if that'll be a problem. Also, I'd kinda like to avoid revealing who he is, despite it being fairly obivous if you know what you're looking for..13th madman 17:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Lucci's Brother There might be a few things. How did Kai escape? And what exactly was the Brother doing around the coloseum?13th madman 21:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Reason being, he really was kinda rogue. Unless he'd been specificly recruited for something (like training Gladiators) or probably even if he had, the only reason he'd be there would be to sabotage proceedings.13th madman 21:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. L probably broke something important while he was there. Or left a ley in a cell. Or tried to teach the techniques to a few people... 13th madman 22:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Now that is epic... Yeah I like that13th madman 09:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Fuf Fuf Kai-sama, do you remeber when you asked me about a villian for your stories and stuff. I made a fruit that you could possible use for that cult leader pirate thingy, its the Yukikari Yukikari no Mi. So just thought to let you know if you wanted to use it, anyways happying fishing and spreading chaos everywhere fufufufufuf! *Flies away on a broom stick* KAZE ' talk 17:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes Kai-sama you can use that fruit, and best of luck on your thingys I will watching and looking for it. Fuf fuf 'KAZE ' talk Kai, can I add Someone on Poppy's relationships?Putridas 15:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was thinking she might have a "special" relationship with my character, Draco D. Aldous Putridas 11:41, March 28, 2012 (UTC) EDELLE! Kai i think that was a spelling mistake, thanks for pointing it out 'KAZE ' talk 17:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Kai when did you become the head of the clean-up commitee? O.o I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 15:05, April 5, 2012 (UTC) its not just Kagayaku Eiko. But my proplem is that i dont know what makes that large empty space and how to fix it. Can you help me in this King? Carabe197 20:29, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kai, can you tell everyone on chat that if they wanna talk to me they have to go to chatango. Please tell them :3 Here's a link for ya ----> http://www.shipoffoolsdon.chatango.com/ ~Rex heads up Mythical and ancient zoans are still zoans, so they have the zoan cattegory as well as mythical. Doesen't really matter in the case of "Fallen angel" since that page needs an overhaul or a Rokugan anyway.13th madman 15:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Smoker-san/Kai I just wanted to let you know your it. Just in case I'm not on when you get back. I plan to be back before to long. Wanna go try the new game thing they have at the bar. It's so cool looking and i have money for it. Anyway i will see you later and i hope ya like what i put. I umm sorry have fun and i'll TTYL. Caring16:) 22:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Shaking puppies can also turn on kittens. Yo, It's ferno! I just thought I'd vent an opinion that I only just thought up but figured it'd be very fair! To avoid Final's like the last one, Where I won two places. Theoretically it's unfair, and we she do one spot for each character. Wyvern has surely won. And it's highly probable he'll win three spaces this time. Though when it comes to the tie breaker, I recommend this. Say a user has 2+ people in the final, and all are in the tie break alongside a few other user's characters. I suggest that should the tiebreaker be put into place and you choose. You should choose the character's between the other user's and not the user who already has a sure win. This for example, Dracule Sakura has won already for definite. And Vern M wy alongside Hanuman (two more of Wyv's chars). It is definite that they are going to be tiebreakers alongside characters like Static, Leo and Kenshin. So I urge that even if they're better, do not select them until the other user's are chosen or something. Im sure you get what I mean. Anyways, This idea is primarily because soon I think there will be a yonkou election where someone has their characters win all four spots. and it will be unfair to everyone else. Anyway thats me idea. Hope you consider it. '1NF3RNO ' talk 14:12, July 3, 2012 (UTC) From the Desk of GZero Hey Kai. I remember asking you to do a collab with me(in a very awkward way may I add.) So, what should the Collab be about? http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/The_Blade_Storm_Pirates#Bounties Hopefully, this link will lead you to the Blade Storm Pirates' page. Note, only three of them have a page(due to my laziness and lack of motivation). The pages that are done are Ghost D. Derek's, Dante's, and Wong's. Before I tell you the time period, I apologize for not getting on to that sooner(Blame my laptop for this.) Anyways, with that aside, I think we should do it at the pre timeskip period. If you have any suggestions or anything else to add, let me know. GZero945 (talk) 17:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much Don't really know how to thank you, the idea of the Devil's fruit pattern Serafino is really phenomenal, I been giving all one hand, thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! Naminè 20:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) T^T (bow)Naminè 20:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) no no, you have translated well :)Naminè 20:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) could you give me an opinion? Given that Kami is no longer an Angel but a Seraphina, as you seem? If there is a problem today I can write the page of result model Serafino? Naminè 06:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ok thanksNaminè 13:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello I know you was on chat. However i just seen your profile page and i am honored that you have Starfire's page as a favorite. it really means allot to me. Sorry to bug you talk to you later.Caring16:) 02:29, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Devil Fruit page thanks for giving me the correct page of the Devil Fruit ... the English are denied ...Naminè 18:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Kai-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai-sama, Can the Dire wolf be allowed as an inu model? 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 04:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Question! Hi Smoker-san i was wondering if it was ok if i made a page for the collab fruit that got Star and Kai sick. Caring16:) (talk) 21:24, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yea it's Fruits of Nemesis, I had also made another picture for them, but i can't seem to get a good picture of it so umm yea anyways i umm was thinking of adding some things and if you want to you can add what you like, Not if you don't want to anyways umm thanks Smoker-san. I'll do my best. Caring16:) (talk) 19:30, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes I am fimilar with source view mode on wiki--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:17, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi and umm sorry to trouble you. I added the first part to, The Seraph Pirates Under attack? Mystery of Blood Demon Alex! Though i wasn't sure if they was heading to a island or something so i left it be. anyways if i need to add anything let me know if not your it. Hope i did it right. Talk to you umm later. Sorry once again. Caring16:) (talk) 05:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Ummmm Umm Kai it says you no longer on chat. But your posting are you a wizard?Caring16:) (talk) 19:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry that i haven't edit, the ideas sseem to float away. I hope to edit soon might need to ask another question though i hope i don't. Sorry once again and umm talk to you later have sweet dreams. Caring16:) (talk) 03:15, October 24, 2012 (UTC) well can't say they floated away. More like was going to edit friend wanted to go to her parents house and asked me to go. Being the idiot i went and when we got back i was gonna edit and nothing. Maybe it's due to not knowing if she should win or not but whatever. I'm trying to edit now though hope it works. Also Gomen for bugging youCaring16:) (talk) 14:01, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Minami Suggestions. Ok, so I went on a 20 minute, deviant art search spree for you! Here are the results B) http://th06.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2011/164/9/7/roda_by_morrow_x-d3isj65.png http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2010/346/c/8/roda_by_magenta_anbu-d34pnzq.png http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/012/2/6/roda_by_rinkatheanimefan-d370d3h.png http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/012/6/1/roda_by_loverbreaker-d371ay7.png http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/076/d/9/roda_by_4ever_in_my_heart-d3bvv1h.jpg '1NF3RNO ' talk 21:36, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Banning Request Greetings, Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Said User has been banned for the span of 1 year. '1NF3RNO ' talk 10:47, October 27, 2012 (UTC) King Hello King, here it is: It not very good because im not good at drawing people who are siting. --Carabe197 (talk) 11:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I allready got the guy in question. Not that it'll help, since it's fairly obviously the same person shuffling IPs. I'm looking into baring anyone who doesen't create an acount from editting, since this is the fourth time they've shown up.13th madman (talk) 16:48, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Greetings, Recently your characters Minami D. Chiyoko and Sato Ayame, have been used in the beginning chapter of New Horizon! Chapter 1. I hope you do not mind, as they have only been used because it revolves around the disbandment of the Dawn Breakers. Please leave me a message if you feel I portrayed the character/s insuccesfully. Regards, '1NF3RNO ' talk 16:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Mahishasura Kai-sama you can delete that one, not much use for it. thanks, 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 12:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Gomen sorry bout missing the DF, wonder why i did, Anyways umm thanks for pointing it out *bows* once again sorry bout that. Caring16:) (talk) 18:22, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Umm hi I'm sorry to umm tell you this but ummm a AWC has ummm messed with one of your Devil Fruit pages, umm this one http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Tate_Tate_no_Mi/Attacks_%26_Techniques I'm sorry i couldn't ummm do more Caring16:) (talk) 04:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi i umm just took a look at your new story line thing and i like it it really looks epic. Umm anyway ummm sorry talk to ummm yu later sorryCaring16:) (talk) 23:38, January 19, 2013 (UTC) 16:51, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Cancer Hello King I want to know what you wanna look like as Cancer. *Do you want some crab like features, like crabs pincers? *What kind of cloathing you want? *Do you want some kind of weapons? *And of course the position and expression? *Also, your with Caring and 13th, so i want to know if you want to do something related to them (Rex wants to pour water over eather Kaze or David) Carabe197 (talk) 13:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Kamaitachi If you not use it, can i have the Serirei Serei no Mi, Model: Kamaitachi? Rfldsza (talk) 18:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC) NEED HELP!!! Me and Jak have made our own OP fanon cos we're kinda annoyed with MAdman's attitde and kinda stupid rules he's imposed (plus some actions). We need help sorting it out.....We wanna give u an admin position so you can help us out....send me a reply on my talk page if ur in. Thanks dude Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:46, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey kai, i actually asked lix. he said ok. Happy Birthday Dude. Saw on Facebook that your birthday is apparently today, I haven't really got ya anything other than some ferno love. Whiiiiiiiiiiiich is basically no beat downs for the day ^-^ Or snipes.... or hitmen.... or explosives... or cats.... *shivers* Hope you enjoy whatever you do today dude and see ya around on chat. ^-^ '1NF3RNO ' talk 02:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!! ~Zoro-san HAPPY BIRTHDAY Happy birthday Kai-san hope you have the best day ever :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! Caring16:) (talk) 14:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Pretty self explanatory :D Thanks for the birthday wish!! I had a great time thanks!! ^-^ Haven't seen you on chat in a while! Shame! Where'd you go?! '1NF3RNO ''' talk 23:50, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not responding was cooking eggs, *hug* Yes i did enjoy conversations we used to have. Me miss them and you. *hug* hope to chat with you later Caring16:) (talk) 20:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Chibi Kai Curtosy of Senshi-chan Senshi-chan (talk) 23:54, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey habibi, Get on the chat! I want to show you the t-shirt I designed. NadaAsar (talk) 19:47, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Emergency meeting? Kinda need to talk as soon as you're on again. a lot of stuff's just come up.13th madman (talk) 23:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Why the hell is eliminated my pages. Luisgranja (talk) 23:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for Letting me know and more info Thanks Kai and to everyone at SOF, I saw it and wanted to let you guys handle it. Thanks again for the info and I love your pages. User:LabbyFullerZ 3:07, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh and another thing, the Goshin, created by Luisgranja was created by Kure S. Akira just felt as I needed to let you know as thanks and for my good buddies sake. User:LabbyFullerZ 3:07, January 17, 2014 (UTC) White Tiger King Hello King. Heres the drawing of you, King of the West Hill. Carabe197 (talk) 13:38, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Blonde Dude! Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for the kick. Not gonna return until I feel absolutely secure things have been settled for good. And no, I didn't scroll up, and haven't seen any spoiler material as of yet. Your support is vastly appreciated, my friend. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:32, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Alright. This is the second time this has happened so I was thinking of making a blog for it; however, I feel that doing so might be feeding the troll so I opted to contact you and the other heads of the wikia instead. Vandalism folks. Vandalism everywhere. Okay not everywhere, and not even rampant. Only two pages so far; however, both pages that have been vandalized recently were mostly devoid of content. I don't really believe in coincidences, so I feel that it's the same douchebag both times because of the existence of a trend. Regardless, I'd like to know if something can be done to prevent someone from doing such a thing other than simply reversing his damage. Powerhouse411 (talk) 06:37, January 23, 2014 (UTC)Powerhouse411 http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Genesis_D._Necros (The Victim) http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Genesis_D._Necros/HistoryJohnWeinerman (The Damage) I know the rule of politics of images and would like to know if this image can be used http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/27600000/Screencap-shirley-fenette-27665985-704-396.jpg Grandfire (talk) 20:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I wonder if my page is already right or if I need to change anything else. Grandfire (talk) 20:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I refer to the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Spiritual Lion page Grandfire (talk) 21:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Admiral Avatar I'm very flattered you like my Admiral avatar I made. ^_^ The site I've been using can be found here. http://www.tektek.org/dream_avatar/ Rather addicting after the first few successful avatars made, if I do say so myself. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:20, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I done the ones that needed done for now, i hope i done good job, some was already done. sweet dreams talk to you later (hug) Caring16:) (talk) 03:37, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Now that was so totally wicked dude thanks for sharing that with me +_+ Caring16:) (talk) 05:37, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Done all of I Kai-sama, might do another letter later, Caring16:) (talk) 04:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Oi, Kai! I was wondering, can you link me the photo you wanted to be your Professor looks? Also, if you can come on chat, i wanna ask you about something regarding the same matter. Thank you. 14:43, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Haii This is just a message from [[User:Wyvern 4lph4|'''Your Fangirl~]] Talk 23:52, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Unstable chat reload if it all goes quiet. It's quietly reset itself and frozen.13th madman (talk) 17:36, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm there now. I've been hanging around since it froze earlier 13th madman (talk) 11:22, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kai, just wondering but can I have your Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Jorogumo? I need it for a character I'm making for my main crew, thanks Lewush (talk) 20:35, April 5, 2018 (UTC)